Stephanie ate 1 slice of pie. Umaima ate 2 slices. If there were initially 6 slices, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
Solution: $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${3}$ out of $6$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{3}{6}$ of the pie.